


Star Shaped

by PumaConcolor



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumaConcolor/pseuds/PumaConcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All souls followed a pattern, except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Shaped

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been proofread or anything. It's just a spur of the moment thing.

Souls are usually small orb-like lights. Some were a bit bigger, some smaller; the biggest he ever saw had the size of a volleyball, though the vessel’s size doesn’t seem to affect the soul’s; he still isn’t sure why. He already discarded age or health, among other things; one day he’ll figure it out.

All souls are centered, placed just below the ribs in humans. They all glow, and this he think he figured out: it’s according to how impactful someone can be. No soul has no glow, even the tiniest one. Every single one matters.

But the most interesting thing about souls were the colors: Some had one, some had several. Some were dull, others shone so brightly he couldn’t look at them directly. And this part was completely related to the personality. Extroverts usually shone, with the introverts being more dull. The intensity was determined by, well, the person’s intensity: Most of Fairy Tail was intense, though they had different ways to show it, and it didn’t seem to matter if it was via actions or feelings, or even morals.

The colors and orb shape told a lot, and were usually linked to the defining traits of the person; for mages, this also meant it was connected to their magic. Laxus’ had a vibrant yellow orb, with fuzzy edges. Mirajane’s had several colors, which softly transitioned to one another. Lucy’s was a glittering gold with spots of silver, and looked like melted metal slowly moving. Gray’s had a defined edge, and was actually purple, most likely due to his personality. Natsu’s soul was unlike any other human, with absolutely no edge: the deep orange just gradually became more opaque towards the glow’s end. But, them again, Natsu wasn’t someone Bixlow would consider fully human, so he just shrugged that as another Natsu Thing.

Loke’s, on the other hand, had eluded him for the longest time. It wasn’t the color, as it was simply a gas-like gold. The glow was just as all souls had too. No, the problem was that Loke’s soul was shaped like a freaking star. Exactly like those kids’ drew, although obviously better looking (all sides were even). See, Celestial Magic wasn’t the most common thing, and most mages wouldn’t keep even a silver key in use for too long, as it would constantly feed on their energy.

And Bixlow was constantly frustrated by it. He couldn’t figure out what the shape meant, and asking was out of question; Bixlow always figured the souls out. Always. But this time, he was close to just dropping the towel; no book had a single hint, no soul specialist had a clue, and making a list of personalities wasn’t helping. See, every soul he saw had somewhat circular souls, though plants were usually more egg shaped. A star shaped made no sense. It had to be a disease. Or a curse. Maybe it was just a disguise? Loke did seem like he had a secret. Why disguise even the soul, though?

It felt like running in circles. It felt like hitting a wall, repeatedly. It felt like there was a fire close enough for him to feel the unbearable heat, but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from.

And because of that, it was an extreme relief when the answer came to him during one of his jobs. He was just at the right place, at the right time. And when the little boy summoned the spirit, all Bixlow could do was laugh.

Of course his soul didn’t look like anything he’d seen in the world, it wasn’t from there to begin with. And of course he didn’t find it in books or souls specialist, they were also from this world. But, most important, and the main reason he laughed, was the spirit itself.

After all, Loke had the same spirit shape as the freaking weird-ass miniature snowman the child summoned.


End file.
